1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to fingernail protectors, and in particular, to protectors having a hinged opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desirability of protecting the fingernails, especially after polishing, has long been recognized. Without protectors, the hand on which the fingernails have been polished is effectively immobilized for the drying period. To overcome this inconvenience a number of protectors have been devised. Principal difficulties and disadvantages of present protectors is the lack of a support flange resting under the distal most finger joint to prevent flexing of the joint, lack of complete enclosure thus permitting contact from sides and bottom, and the general discomfort and inconvenience of existing straps to hold the device to the finger.